We Both Win
by celticvampriss
Summary: Sequel to Fine, You Win. ZeroxYuuki centered, as of now this is just fluff that takes place after my oneshot. Lemony scenes in future chapters. The M is for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a direct sequel to my oneshot Fine, You Win. In case someone hasn't read it, Zero and Yuuki become a couple and they fall asleep together (Not like that, they literally just fall asleep.) This is an attmept to continue the story, but I don't know how far it will go as I haven't decided on any real plot and I still no nothing about this show outside of the first four episodes and a few things I've read online. Still, I believe I have managed to keep them in character, it is always what I strive for, and I feel like I did okay. There is going to be more, but I might just make this a few chapters of fluff stuff and then end it, not sure yet. I hope you enjoy, and I the next chapter will include them actually interacting with other characters. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter One **

Zero's eyes opened slowly. He blinked against the light and tried to put a hand up to shield his eyes, but it was stuck. He looked down at the brown hair fanning across his chest and froze. He could hear Yuuki's slow breathing as he started to remember the night before. Still, he wasn't used to waking up with someone else so close to him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her, and she was still clinging to his shirt.

Slowly, as he began to accept there was nothing he could do until she woke up, he began to enjoy the moment. Her steady breathing was pleasant and he felt extremely satisfied that she had sought comfort in him. He didn't feel he deserved it, and he doubted that he ever would, but there was still a smug smile on his face as he cautiously rested his cheek against Yuuki's soft hair. He was thankful that it was a weekend, he didn't want to have to go to classes. If Yuuki slept the entire day, he didn't think he would mind. He had never gotten such restful sleep before.

Yuuki stirred and shifted. Stretching against him, she opened her eyes.

The smile was gone, and now he felt she really should move or at least stop moving her limps in a way that accentuated every place where their bodies were touching. He couldn't help that he was a teenage boy.

Thankfully, Yuuki was quick to back away shyly from their current position. She blushed and looked up at him with a half smile, "Sorry..." She started to sit up, the impact of their circumstances dawning on her slowly. How was she supposed to get back to her room without raising questions? She groaned. "I should go back to my room…"

Zero sighed. "Right. I'll take care of it."

He opened his door and looked up and down the hallway. It was clear. Yuuki had moved behind him to try and peer out curiously, but he had already grabbed her hand and was heading for the stairs. Quickly and quietly he led her to the exit, pausing whenever there was someone ahead of them. Thankfully, it was still fairly early on a weekend and most of the students were sleeping in. Once at the door, he let her go.

"It would only look suspicious if we left together." He said quietly. Her concern was understandable, but somehow, it made him feel like the previous night hadn't counted as anything. He should have known, really. She was emotional and he had been the first one she saw. Nothing else. Though he didn't feel surprised and had expected her to forget, he still wasn't happy about it. He was better off alone. That was the kind of person he was.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Yuuki quickly kissed his cheek before taking off across the grounds to her dorm room, leaving Zero speechless, but smiling.

Once the door to her room was shut, Yuuki was able to breathe again. She was panting quietly, but was wearing a wide smile. Practically dancing to her dresser, she started to pick out some clothes for the day. She pulled out shirt after shirt, deciding that nothing was good enough. Picking out clothes had never been this difficult, she huffed as she slumped onto her bed. Smiling she remembered the night before and how she had never expected anything like that to happen.

Somehow, nothing felt different, but then everything did. It was also impossible for her to stop smiling. Allowing a few fanciful thoughts, she decided on an outfit then went to grab some breakfast. After eating she went to the boy's dorm, to wait for Zero.

The minutes ticked by and Yuuki was becoming impatient. Maybe he wasn't there…maybe he didn't think to wait for her. She clenched her fists. That would be so like him. She fumed. Getting an idea, she started her journey for the stables.

* * *

Zero put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He decided that he wasn't going to think any more, since he only seemed to get things wrong. He was just going to let things happen. No assuming or jumping to conclusions. Easier said than done, but still, he didn't want to mess anything up. Yuuki was important enough from him to try. He doubted if any other girl would get him thinking this thoroughly on anything. There would be no second guessing or worrying if any other girl at school had shown interest. This, however, was Yuuki and the previous night she had forced him to realize what he had been trying to forget.

Things were going to be difficult. Zero smiled. He liked challenges.

"There you are!"

He was startled out of his musings, by a very angry Yuuki. Looking at her innocently, he tried to figure out what could be making her angry. It was already starting, he determined as he thought carefully about his words so as not to upset her further.

Yuuki stood over him with her arms crossed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…"

"I waited for you for forty-five minutes!"

"Waited?"

She put a hand to her forehead, sighing in impatience, "Yes. I was waiting for you outside your dorm room."

He wanted to ask why she would do that when they hadn't made any plans, but then, now he wasn't sure if that was something he should just assume. It was very confusing.

"I didn't know you would be waiting for me. I—"

"We are spending the day together, I hope you understand that." She snapped.

"I…yeah." He replied sourly. Somehow, this whole situation seemed backward and he felt that he hadn't actually done anything wrong, but he allowed her to win anyway.

She smiled, her anger completely forgotten, "So, what do you want to do?"

He was standing in front of her, his hand in his pocket, "Whatever you want to do." He decided. He really didn't care.

She put a finger to her chin, "Well, there isn't really much to do on a weekend around here…hmm."

It was going to be a long day.

Yuuki continued to think, "I wonder what couples normally do on weekends like this…"

Couples? He found his mood softening.

"You know what, let's just wing it. We can walk around until we decide. Okay?"

He started to smile. "I said whatever you wanted was fine."

She growled, "You can have an opinion too. It isn't always the girlfriend's job to decide everything. You, as the boyfriend, can't just go along with everything and not have an opinion." Her finger was in his face as she scolded him.

Zero was silenced by the word 'boyfriend.'

"Are you listening?" Yuuki asked, tapping her finger on his nose lightly.

"Yeah, understood." He said, brushing her hand away lightly.

Yuuki beamed, "Good."

The rest of their day passed by pleasantly enough, then Yuuki looked at him with a shy smile. Yuuki enjoyed just spending time with him without being in class or working as guardian. He didn't say much while they walked, but he was walking with her, which was something. Thankfully, the grounds were very quiet and they didn't run into anyone. It helped that they were avoiding the more populated places. Yuuki didn't want to have to deal with anyone yet. As the day grew later, Yuuki decided to voice on of her main concerns. "So…what are we going to do about everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"People in class are going to say something. We can't just walk in a not say anything." Yuuki didn't add her thoughts on what the night class students might say. She would worry about that later.

Zero shrugged, "What does it matter what they say or think?"

"It doesn't, but they are still our friends. " They were sitting beneath a tree, off the main path of the grounds. It was quiet and rather peaceful, but Yuuki was more concerned with controlling everything and having a plan. She hated not being prepared. "Maybe, we can just show up together and hope that people notice so we don't have to say anything."

Zero shook his head, "How about we let what happens happen?"

She hung her head, "Oh, Zero…that's a terrible idea." They sat in silence while Yuuki tried to think, her fingers tracing patterns in the grass. The previous night, they had been completely comfortable being near each other, now, it was a different matter. Their shoulders were touching, but other than that, there was very little contact between them. It was bordering on awkward, but without all the restless fidgeting. In this situation, neither one of them was willing to be the bold one.

Zero didn't disturb her process. He was entertaining some concerns of his own, but he didn't want to voice them to her. Zero decided that he would find out soon enough and that he didn't really want an answer now anyway. There was no point in causing an argument.

Yuuki grew frustrated and fell against him with a sigh, "Jeez, I didn't know this kind of stuff would be so hard."

He chanced putting a hand around her shoulder, "Don't worry about it then. We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Her face was hidden, so he couldn't see her smile.

They enjoyed a few more minutes of silence. Yuuki tilted her head and gave him a quick kiss on the jaw. "Thanks, I feel better."

"Yeah." He replied quickly.

"Hm." She smiled. Then she looked at the darkening sky. "We should head back."

"Sure." He grunted, masking his disappointment with indifference. As they walked, Yuuki reached out and grabbed his hand. They decided that it was best to say goodbye before reaching the dorm. When they were almost to the building, Zero turned to her, unsure of how to go about saying goodbye. He decided it was best to let Yuuki lead.

She didn't look too confident about things either. But she still turned to him boldly, "Goodnight." She said before tiptoeing to kiss him tenderly.

She had meant to pull away immediately, but her body had other plans. He didn't exactly make it easy on her, his hands gripped her waist and he carefully pulled her closer, her arms sliding around his neck with a content sigh.

The previous night, they had been running on auto-pilot. Just moving with what they were feeling. Now, their consciousness was getting in the way. They weren't experienced in physical relationships.

Still, neither was content to keep the kiss chaste. Taking the bold move this time, Yuuki opened her mouth slowly, almost breaking their connection before stroking his lips with her tongue. He didn't fight her and soon their sloppy attempt was becoming more and more complicated.

They were having trouble balancing breathing and hunger for each other. And their awkward attempts for air created noisy gasps and groans. All of the sensations flooding through their bodies were new and unexpected. Zero had already been forced into a wall as Yuuki tried to press closer. They were panting and sweaty.

It was Yuuki that finally pulled away. Each sharp exhale felt cold against his moist lips. Zero was still waiting for his heart to calm down and for his mind to clear.

"Goodnight." Yuuki whispered as she began to pull away. He held her in place, but then lost the confidence to keep her, and his arms slide to his sides. He was always alone. He should be used to it, but now he was beginning to appreciate the comfort she provided for him. Not clear of exactly how much he needed her, he was at least able to conclude that much. He felt better when she was near, and he didn't want to go back to his room alone to face another night of restlessness and pain.

"Night." Zero replied crisply, before turning away and leaving. It was easier than pleading with her not to leave, which is what he had wanted to do. He shook his head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts. Kissing her was beginning to have that affect on him, and he didn't really care for it. He couldn't lose sight of what was important. Of what he was becoming.

He shut his door and proceeded to the bed. He was being extremely selfish. Yuuki was optimistic; she was blind to anything that might be dangerous or negative. And even if she was aware she would convince herself that she could handle it and then take on whatever challenge it was. She could not be relied on in this matter. Zero was the one being irresponsible. He was allowing her fantasy to continue and he had done nothing to stop it. Because he didn't want to. Doing the right thing was easy enough in theory, but in practice he was having trouble. A girl that he cared about; no he more than cared about her, he could admit that much now, had taken his hand and declared them together. It harder to walk away from than he thought possible. But Yuuki was too trusting. He couldn't be trusted; he was no better than the night class, despite his distaste in admitting that fact.

Still, she was there. Yuuki, the girl who was kind and gentle, who had taken care of him when he had needed her despite his cold silence toward her treatment. She didn't take it personally, and she had always come back, always with that calm voice saying that she was there to help him. He didn't deserve her. Not as a friend or anything more.

All of this he knew and understood. Then he would see her face and she would take his hand or kiss him the way she had and his arguments and reasoning would lose all credibility. Now that he was no longer burying every thought about her, it was difficult to leave. His mind, even then, was wandering freely to the feel of her hands in his hair, her smile, her soft skin, her tiny moans, her taste. He grabbed at his hair, staring at his ceiling in anger.

What was wrong with him? He sighed. He wanted more. He wanted to be next to her right then. To be there when she was sad or to hold her hand while she was walking to class. It was a real mess he had gotten himself into and he began to debate if he could somehow keep it going. It went against everything, but he knew that he would have to try, because he wasn't able to walk away just then. He wasn't strong enough.

He released his hair in defeat. Truly beaten, he rolled over and tried to fall asleep. Yuuki's scent was still on his pillow and he threw it to the floor. He didn't need any more temptation that night. Throwing his head back he tried to get comfortable despite his frustration. As his eyes closed, his thoughts kept on a path that he couldn't deviate from, until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm getting the impression (the story is really just moving as it sees fit and I don't have any real plans) that this is going to be mainly focused on Zero and Yuuki's growing connection and a little bit of alternate universe stuff so that everything works out happily. (sorry, but I don't like the thought of them not being together so I need to change certain aspects of the anime/manga to fit my version of events.) I'm going to try and do a bit of research on the world and story and then try and make something that makes sense and works. But again, I'm mainly focusing on Zero and Yuuki becoming closer and more comfortable with each other (I don't see them moving very fast with things, I'm not going to make it linger forever, though). Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated and helpful. This might not have been written if it wasn't for a review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Yuuki sat up and stretched. She glanced at her clock before getting up and gathering up her uniform. She was in another good mood and she felt light as she slipped on her shoes, grabbed a few books, and left for class.

As she opened the door to the girls' dorm, she noticed a tall silver haired boy leaning against a tree. He walked over to her.

"Zero? What're you doing here?" Yuuki asked. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was surprised. She hadn't expected him to be there. After the day before, she had a feeling that she would need to detail every little thing to him, and they hadn't talked about before school.

He frowned, "I'm walking you to class."

She smiled, "really?"

"Well, if you don't want me to, I'll just go." He said, hands in his pockets. He thought the act would make her happy, but now he was feeling a bit stupid. Did she have to act so surprised?

Yuuki took his arm, "I'm sorry. This is really nice." She started walking, trying her best to ignore the glances thrown their way from the now active students.

Yuuki paused outside of their classroom. "Okay, this is it. People are probably going to make comments or something. There may even be some snickering, so we have to be prepared." Her finger was in his face.

Zero rolled his eyes, "Or, they won't care."

She lightly punched his shoulder, "stop being so…uncaring! Don't you care about what people might say? We have to be prepared to counter any of their comments and I _do_ think they will have comments."

"No, I don't really think they will care and I know that I don't care what they say. I think we should just go to class before we're late."

Yuuki cast him a glare, "Fine. We'll do it your way and when they harass us, I don't want to hear anything."

"Sure thing." He said confidently putting his hand on the door.

"No wait!" She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the door.

He smiled, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah…I'm…I need a minute, okay?"

"Scared?"

"I am not, now just shut up for a minute." She huffed and he continued to smile, finding her actions amusing. Even cute. Yuuki leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Zero waited patiently for her to be ready. It really didn't matter to him, either way.

"Hey, Yuuki. Zero."

Yuuki jumped out of her skin, "Yori! You're back. You scared me…"

The quite girl studied her friend and the boy standing next to her. "I didn't mean to scare you, I arrived early this morning, you had already left. Why are you two just lingering outside of the classroom?"

"No…no reason. Really. We were just about to go in." Yuuki's voice was extremely loud and forced. Zero studied his girlfriend carefully, extremely confused by her actions, but going along with them anyway. Yuuki moved past him quickly and into the classroom, followed by Yori. Zero watched Yuuki carefully before entering the room and taking his seat behind the girls.

"Is everything alright?" Yori asked.

Yuuki put her hands up defensively, "Yeah, of course, why would you ask that?"

"You seem to be acting strange. It doesn't have anything to do with Zero, does it?" Inquired the perceptive girl.

"N…no!" Yuuki looked up at Zero, who had his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. She immediately felt guilty and hung her head. "A little…"

Yori waited patiently for her friend to continue.

"Well…um…I guess Zero and I…you see…"

Yori saved her friend the trouble, as she was obviously having some, "You're together."

"I…yeah." Yuuki replied with a blush.

Yori smiled. "Good. I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Well, I had a feeling, you know. Just a sort of hunch about you two, you are the only one who can get any sort of results with him, after all."

"Oh, I didn't know it had been obvious…"

Yori looked thoughtful, "No. Not obvious, I just had a feeling."

Yuuki was about to reply when a girl in front of them turned around, "You're dating Zero?"

"Yeah."

The girl giggled childishly, "Really? But he's so scary."

"Zero and Yuuki? Wow, I always got the feeling she liked that night class student. Interesting." Said a boy next to the giggling girl.

"He's scary, but totally hot…totally out of Yuuki's league, if you ask me." Said another girl a row further up.

Yuuki's fists were clenching. And she was looking at her desk not sure whether to get angry or to cry.

Zero, however, had had enough. "It's not any of your business, so let's shut up or find something else to talk about." He growled dangerously. The chatter immediately died and no one dared to open their mouths after seeing the dangerous look in Zero's eyes. Yuuki smiled at him and a bit of red stained his pale cheeks as he looked intently at his notebook.

Yori smiled at the exchange and then class began. They were all occupied with their lessons for the rest of the day, making it difficult for Zero or Yuuki to talk or spend any time together. After classes Yuuki had lost track of Zero, eventually finding him lounging under a tree as she put on her guardian badge.

"Ready?" She asked brightly as she prepared to fend off the eager day class students. It made her feel useful and she liked lending her hand to her 'father's' cause.

Zero, was not looking forward to their duties that evening. After her display in the classroom, he wasn't sure he was going to her like her reactions involving the night class. He was in a rather sour mood as she waited, hands on her hips and her feet spread in determination. He stood up quietly and walked a few paces behind her.

Yuuki turned around and reached for his hand, "Come on, why are you walking so slowly?"

He shrugged.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuki stopped walking and tried to look at his face, which he was trying to turn away from her.

"Everything's fine. Can we go?"

"I don't believe you, but if you don't want to tell me right now, that's fine. You're going to tell me, though. Don't think I'll forget." She said seriously, then she pulled him along behind her. Zero sighed.

"Alright everyone, back up. Let's go. You're supposed to be in your dorm." Yuuki instructed, holding out her arms to try and keep the flood of giggling girls from breaching the moon dorm's gates. All Zero had to do was stand there, and no girl would dare to come near him. Not with him glaring at them that way.

There were a few complaints, and the girls refused to leave. Once again, the doors opened to small squeals of excitement.

"Ah, ladies, I've really missed that sound." Aido exclaimed as he started through the crowd. He winked at a few girls, causing them to fall over in a faint.

The rest of the night class filed out carefully. Kaname was the last one to leave the dorm rooms and he smiled kindly at the crowd forming around him. They were immediately sent backward by Yuuki, who was in full guardian mode.

"Have a pleasant weekend Yuuki?" Kaname asked politely.

She blushed deeply and seemed to forget about the girls pushing to get through her, "Y…yeah, alright."

He smiled. "You seem upset about something?"

"Oh…no…"

Zero watched them with a glare. He wanted to scream in Kaname's face, to announce that Yuuki had chosen him, but something was holding him back. His fists clenched dangerously.

Kaname didn't fail to notice Zero's anger, and he sensed that it had something to do with Yuuki's unconfident answers. It didn't make him happy and he didn't care that his class was waiting for him.

"Yuuki?" He asked again, calmly.

"I…well…"

"You haven't heard yet? Zero and Yuuki are totally together." Said an anxious girl who was trying to hurry the exchange along, vainly hoping that he would then turn his attention to her.

Kaname looked between Yuuki and Zero, not bothering to hide his frown. "Is this true?"

"Yeah." Yuuki didn't like his sudden change in attitude.

"I see. This is rather unfortunate." He mused.

"What do you mean, unfortunate?" Zero snapped, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

Kaname regarded him with subtle distaste, "I don't really need to discuss that with you. And know, that this is not all I have to say on the matter."

"It's not any of your business." Zero seethed dangerously.

"You would see things that way." Kaname replied.

Yuuki was rather confused, "Zero is right, Kaname, there is no reason for you to be so upset about it." Her voice was small, timid. She couldn't just erase the admiration she had for him all those years. Kaname, whether she loved him romantically or not, was still someone she respected and felt indebted to.

Zero's fists were still shaking. The fan-girls had mostly dissipated, leaving only Yuuki and Zero lingering outside the dorm.

"That jerk." Zero fumed.

Yuuki walked up to him carefully, "Zero?"

His face softened, "I'm fine." He didn't want to add that he was shocked that she had said anything at all. He expected her to just deny everything once _he_ found out, but she didn't.

"He shouldn't have acted that way. But there's no reason for you to be so upset. Come on, Zero, don't do this." She took his hand and brought it to her face, putting his palm on her cheek.

The sudden contact seemed so familiar and comfortable to her. It was enough to subdue his anger. He really hoped he would be getting used to all the contact between them soon, or he would be rendered completely useless way too often.

The idea of being a couple was still new to him, and he had already decided that he would not do anything unless it was initiated by Yuuki.

Swallowing, he moved his hand to run through her hair and he smiled, just a small smile, but a smile. And it was for her.

"I'm fine." He said honestly.

He held her cheek affectionately and she leaned up to kiss him quickly. He followed her lips as they moved away and put a hand behind her head gently to keep her from leaving. Kissing her was one of the few pleasures he had in his life and he didn't like to stop.

Their lips moved tenderly and chastely, expressing a more emotional feeling than giving into baser temptations like their previous attempts.

Knowing that he couldn't keep her there forever, he reluctantly broke their contact. He enjoyed the expectant smile on her lips and how her eyes remained closed as he moved his head back.

She opened her eyes slowly and giggled softly, "We need to stop don't we?"

"Probably."

She pouted. "Fine."

"We have to see your dad now."

"…"

"Yuuki?"

"Oh darn it….I forgot about my dad…"

Zero took her hand, "What?"

"We're going to have to tell him…and he's going to react one of two ways…oh man…" She groaned before trudging off dragging her bewildered boyfriend behind her. "I hope he doesn't pull the whole 'protective father' card." Zero didn't like the sound of that, and he found himself caring about another person's reaction for the first time that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now, I want it kpet in mind that I have still only watched the first four episodes. I have no real way of watching the series as it doesn't come out on netflix until the 29th. However, I decided to wing a few things anyway. If there are some aspects that are not accurate, well, just assumie that this is alternate reality. Same characters and world, slightly different plot. There will porbably be more of the 'love' stuff in the next chapter and there's isn't too much of it in this one. Please enjoy and reviews are so helpful and motivating. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter Three**

"Come in!" Sang the headmaster of Cross academy.

Yuuki peeked her head around the door, smiling nervously.

"Yuuki! What are you just waiting in front of the door for? Is Zero with you?"

"Oh…yeah, he's right here." She scooted inside, dragging Zero in by his arm.

The headmaster continued as if everything was normal. He either completely ignored or completely missed the awkwardness of the two teenagers in front of him. After his bubbly speech was over, he finally took notice of his daughter and 'son.'

"Is everything alright, Yuuki?"

"Y…yeah." She took a deep breath. There was no getting around it. She was going to have to tell him. He would be even more upset if he found out through someone else. Still, this was not going to be fun. "Well, actually, dad." She slipped in the 'dad,' immediately getting the desired effect. "I don't want you to find out from anyone else but…I'm…well, I'm dating Zero." She added, much more quickly, "It's really not a big deal, and if you didn't even care it wouldn't surprise me, but we should really get back to our duties and everything…"

Headmaster Cross's face was frozen in the happy smile from earlier. After very few minutes that seemed to last hours, his neck slowly turned toward Zero. The teenager straightened and braced himself as if he was about to be struck.

The smile twisted. The corners twisting downward and his eyes holding a new, more threatening, shine. He put his hands together calmly. "So." He began dangerously. "Is this true, Zero?"

"Y…yes." Zero choked.

"I see."

Yuuki was looking at her father worriedly. She had never seen her father so…scary.

"Well, I assume you understand that this changes some things." The headmaster continued. Zero shivered. "Yuuki is my daughter and I hope that you will respect her."

"…Of course."

"And treat her well."

"Yes…I…"

"And never hurt her."

Zero swallowed.

"Or there will be problems." The headmaster looked up sharply, finalizing his point by staring directly at Zero.

Zero took a deep breath, his normal composure returning slightly, "I understand and it will never happen."

"Good. I'm glad we agree." Another moment of silence. "Now that that is taken care of…" The headmaster smiled broadly and reached for Yuuki, "You finally have a boyfriend! Oh, this is so exciting for you two!" Headmaster Cross gushed over the severely confused teenagers. He was leaning over his desk and holding his hands to his face. "It is so adorable."

"Dad?" Yuuki asked as he hugged her.

"And you," Attention was turned to Zero, "Hm, I can't really call you my son anymore can I?"

"I never said you could." He mumbled.

"Oh, well. Now, isn't it time for you two to get to work? Let's go. Chop. Chop." Headmaster Cross started shoving Yuuki out the door.

"But…"

"Zero will be along in a minute, sweetie, just get started on your rounds."

"Dad?"

"Run along, now." The headmaster pushed Yuuki outside the office and shut the door quickly. Yuuki looked at the door, wanting to walk back inside, but deciding that it probably wasn't the right thing to do. Instead she waited, rather impatiently, for Zero to come out.

Inside the office, the Headmaster once again regained his serious tone. Zero felt he knew what was coming, but he waited for the headmaster to address him first. Adjusting his glasses, Cross walked back to the other side of his desk.

"I have placed a great deal of trust and confidence in you from the very beginning." He started. "I do not believe that trust to be misplaced, but I do have a few concerns now that Yuuki is more directly involved. You're condition can cause you to be unstable, and I want to make sure that Yuuki isn't put in any unnecessary harm."

Zero's expression was cold, but he didn't blame the headmaster for his concern, "I was going to have a talk with her today. There will be no unnecessary danger. I promise that."

"I know you're a good kid, Zero. Your circumstances are unfortunate, but you are dealing with them better than I would expect anyone to, let alone someone your age. I do think highly of you. Make sure you don't prove me wrong."

"I get it." He scoffed. The entire conversation was beginning to get to him. Zero was fully aware of the danger he posed. It was always in the back of his mind. How could he escape something he was constantly reminded of? "I should be getting back to work." He finished crisply. He waited for a dismissive nod from the headmaster before turning and leaving.

Once the door was shut, he took a breath and closed his eyes painfully. He would need to go over some ground rules with Yuuki, and very soon.

"Zero?" Yuuki asked timidly. She stood and walked toward him as he left the office.

"Were you listening?"

"I…I wanted to, but no. I didn't listen. What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He started walking down the hall, his hands back to his pockets.

"Zero? Come on, what happened?" She moved to catch up with him. Somehow, he had gone back to his cold indifference toward her. And he didn't respond until she grabbed his hand and turned him around. They had halted in a stairway, and Yuuki was a step above him her eyes welling up.

Zero sighed. "Honestly, don't worry about it. We need to get to work." He wanted to wait until he had calmed down before talking to her.

Yuuki followed him, hesitantly. It was the longest night of work she had ever had. Zero refused to talk about anything while they were working, and Yuuki was finding it difficult to concentrate. She knew that something was wrong, but he just wouldn't talk to her. She didn't want things to go back to before. They were together now. A team. He shouldn't be shutting her out every time something went wrong.

As the night passed, Yuuki was grateful for the lack of activity. She didn't need any conflict that night. She wasn't in any sort of state to deal with people and she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do her job properly. She was just too distracted. When it was finally time to call it a night she found Zero, but he seemed to have forgotten the previous conversation. He took her hand as they walked to dorms, not speaking until they reached the end of the bridge between the campus and the dorms.

"I need to talk to you." He said pulling her aside.

Her face lit up in anticipation, "Finally."

"I need you to listen to me, Yuuki." He took her shoulders between his hands. "If I ever tell you to leave, you have to leave. I'm not always safe to be around, even if you don't think so."

Yuuki tried to push his hands away, "Stop it, Zero—"

"I'm serious, Yuuki. I need your word that if I tell you to leave, you will. No questions just get far away from me. Promise me." He looked at her desperately. He needed her word so he could feel better. As long as he knew that she would cooperate, he could feel better. "Please."

"But…"

"Yuuki."

"Alright. I promise." She sighed quietly.

He hugged her tightly. He decided he could allow himself to feel just a little bit better about everything.

* * *

"I trust that you understand why I am here." Kaname's voice was as calm and even tempered as always, but there was a certain restlessness in his hands that suggested otherwise.

Headmaster Cross knew exactly why the Pureblood was in front of him. However, it was a tricky situation. There were many factors to consider and one of the most important was the safety and overall welfare of Yuuki.

"You are going to allow this to continue?" Kaname asked.

"Of course I am. I don't see the harm—"

"The 'harm' Headmaster Cross, is that Yuuki is meant to be with me. You understand this. I have allowed that boy to have such close contact with her because he protects her. However, I will not allow him to do anything indecent with _my_ Yuuki." The Pureblood spoke sternly. This matter was very important to him.

Cross did not like the idea of Kaname allowing or denying Yuuki anything. Dealing with vampires was tricky and he knew that he would have to tread lightly. But seeing the happiness in Yuuki's face, he had to try and allow her that. Love didn't follow rules or expectations. Love has, and always will have a mind of its own. "They are young. How many children their age have lasted more than a year or two? Let her see what there is outside of you, or she'll just resent the both of us. Yuuki is a good girl and I trust her. I can promise you that nothing indecent will be going on." _They better not_. He thought sourly.

Kaname frowned, "I do not wish to hurt Yuuki. And I do agree that she will only resent me if I try to interfere, but I believe you are mistaken if you think that things will remain innocent. After hearing the news I decided to look into the matter, and they have already moved much faster than I would like."

"They what?" Cross seethed.

Kaname put up his hand, "It is nothing terribly promiscuous, but I do feel that if things progress there will be problems."

"Of course, I will make sure that doesn't happen." The headmaster's fists were shaking slightly.

"Let's say I agree with you for the time being and allow this little…affair to continue. There is still the matter of Yuuki's safety around that boy to consider."

"Zero has already shown more strength than even I had thought possible…"  
"But that will not be enough. There is nothing he can do to prevent what is happening to him. He has already slipped up once. Yuuki's safety is something that I will not ignore."

The headmaster closed his eyes. He had every confidence in Zero, and he hoped that it would not come back to haunt him. "There is no danger. Zero would never intentionally put Yuuki in harm's way. Now that he is aware of the danger he poses and the danger of prolonged contact, he will be extra careful. Zero is trustworthy. I have every confidence in him and—"

"It is not your confidence that matters. However, I will allow you this, as I do trust your judgment. The situation will be carefully monitored for the time being and if I have to interfere I will."

The Headmaster nodded.

"Have a pleasant evening, headmaster." Kaname said as he exited the office. As much as it pained him to admit it, Cross knew that there was nothing he could do at that moment than to just wait things out and hope that his trust had not been misplaced.


End file.
